Tobi quiere jugar
by Umiko Aoki
Summary: Tobi quiere jugar, y quien mejor que Deidara para jugar, cuanto se podra resistir el rubio antes de caer a las peticiones azabache


Hola aqui estoy con otro fanfic de los akatsuki!!! , emm… diran: por q la autora mejor no se pone a actualizar sus otras fics!!, bueno se los explicare abajo vale n:_:n

Disclaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, al igual que los otros personajes incidentales que aparezcan en fic , tampoco me pertenecen

-dialogo

-_pensamiento_

-GRITOS

-**Flash back**

(N/A: nota de la autora)

********** :cambios de tiempo o escenario

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Tobi quiere divertirse

Un dia como cualquier otro en la Akatsuki cueva, un pelinegro de mascara naranja se ocultaba detrás de un sillón.

-ahhhh-bostezo- no hay nada en tele hum-comento aburrido el rubio de la organización, que estaba sentado en el sillón sin percatarse de su compañero ocultado .

-Entonces quiere jugar conmigo en el bosque sempai!!!- y de repente salta el enmascarado provocando casi un paro cardiaco a Deidara

-Carajo Tobi no grites hum!!!, y no, no quiero jugar contigo , que no ves que estoy viendo la television .

-Pero sempai acaba de decir que no había nada en la teeeeeeleee-se quejo el azabache alargando la ultima palabra como niño pequeño

-pero ahora ya hay algo interesante hum-

-a si? Que sempai?

-pueeeess hum , etto -el ojizaul no sabia que inventar hasta que- estoy viendo este interesantísimo partido de ajedrez hum, como se nota que no tienes cerebro hum

-esta bien sempai, Saaayooo.

***** 2 horas después

El originario de la Aldea de la Roca , se encontraba tranquilamente en la cocina , buscando alo de comer.

_-(creo que parte de mi cerebro sigue dormido por ese canal tan aburrido hum, a ver , pollo… , no, no hay pollo hum, mm… jamón…, tampoco hay jamón hum, mmm.. mantequilla de cacahuate..., tampoco hay)_-Joder, no hay nada de comer aquí hum, ni si quiera para un simple sándwich- refunfuño el rubio.

-Entonces que le parece sempai y vamos juntos al bosque a ver que encontramos!!!- y detrás del ojiazul apareció el chico bueno, saltando y tirando a Deidara

-Tobi déjame en paz hum y ya encontré algo de comer .

-y que encontró sempai?

-emm… el delicioso estofado que hizo Kakuzu la semana pasada hum.

-ahhh, la esa cosa verde mohosa que burbujeaba y parecía tener vida??

-si esa hum, es toda una delicia.-_(ahorita que se largue busco un poco de pastel hum_)- penso el rubio.

-si tanto le gusto sempai , por que no se lo come ahora- dijo el pelinegro mientras que de su mascara una gigantesa sonrisa se ocultaba.

-no me gusta que la gente me vea cuando como hum_-(me salve hum)_

-ah si sempai, entonces por que cuando le gano Hidan en la competencia de comida , le dijo que TODOS-enfatizando mas la palabra- lo vieron comer y que eran suficientes pruebas??

_-(mierda hum)_ya esta bien me lo voy a comer ahora hum!!

***** 10 minutos después, afuera del baño.

-sempai se encuentra bien??

-No hum- y se escucha como vuelve a vomitar

_-(todo lo que pasa Deidara por no querer ir conmigo al bosque jeje)-_pensó esta vez el pelinegro pero como Madara.

****** 3 horas mas tarde

En la habitación el rubio..

-maldito Tobi hum, me hizo comer esa porquería – decía el ojiazul mientras moldeaba un ave de arcilla.

-.-desde el otro lado de la puerta- SEMPAAAAIII!!! QUIERE IR AL BOSQUE A JUGAR CONMIGO?!?!

-no Tobi , que no vez que ya es de noche hum.

-NO IMPORTAAAA!!!- grito

-.- y el rubio abre la puerta- QUE NO TOBI HUM!!! O es que acaso quieres volver a probar como funciona mi arte hum??

Flash Back

**-sempai quiere hablar por teléfono conmigo???- comento muy animado un enmascarado**

**-pero si estas a lado mio hum, para utilizar el teléfono- dijo ya con irritación el akatsuki, ya que era sexta vez en la hora en la que le preguntaba lo mismo.**

**-ni importa!!! **

**-Oye Tobi quieres saber como funciona mi arte hum?-pero esta vez lo decía con una sonisa algo retorcida.**

**-ohhh claro sempai!!!!**

*******5 segundos después**

**-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!**

**Lo único que se ve es un hoyo en el techo de la cueva , y atravez de el un como puntito negro con naranja**

**Mientras Deidara ,satisfecho de su tarea sonríe con sorna.**

Fin del Flash back

-no gracias sempai- dijo el azabache con una gota detrás de su nuca.

-bien hum, entonces adiós-y le cierra la puerta en la cara al Uchiha

***** 1 hora mas tarde

-Sempaaaaaiiii!!! Ahora si ya quiere jugar????- vuelve a repetir Tobi, otra vez detrás de la puerta

Y un papelito sale

-uhhh…- y el pelinegro lo toma , leyendo en el un gran : NO!! HUM

******30 minutos mas tarde

-ahora si ya sempaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii?!?!

Otra nota vuelve salir por debajo de la puerta y Tobi con esperanza la vuelve a abrir

: NO!!!HUM

******15 minutos mas tarde

-ya quiere jugar conmigo sempaaaaaaii!!!

Pero esta vez no fue una nota lo que salió debajo de la puerta , si no una araña de arcilla y en esta escrita :LARGATE!!!HUM

-Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- y Tobi salió huyendo del lugar

******* 7 minutos mas tarde

-Seeeeeempaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Ya va a jugar con Tobi?!?!

Ahora lo que salió de la puerta fue una linda mariposa con la leyenda:

YA TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!!! HUM

-ohhhhhhh noooooooooo ahhhhhhhhh- y el buen chico salió despavorido del sitio en el que había estado

****** 3 minutos mas tarde

-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!YA VA A JUGAR AL BOSQUE CONMIGO?!?!?!?!

- Ya ya ya ya ya voy a jugar contigo, pero con un demonio CALLATEEEEEEEE HUM!!!!-el artista salió de la habitación con mil venitas en toda la cabeza y la cara roja de ira

-Ok sempai venga- y el azabache se llevo al rubio hasta la salida de la cueva

-Espereme 10 segundos sempai.-

Como buen cumplidor , el enmascarado regreso a los 10 segundos , junto con una venda y un patito de hule

-para que el patito hum?- pregunto extrañado el ojiazul

- ya lo vera sempai!!!- dijo con alegría Tobi

****** En el bosque

-Bien Tobi a que quieres jugar hum?

- a ponle las colas al Kyūbi!!!!- decía con alegría el enmascarado

-queee?!?! Eso lo pudimos haber jugado en la cueva hum!!! –el artista estaba nuevamente apunto de explotar al igual que su arte

-no importa sempai ,vamos a jugar- y de un rápido movimiento le vendo los ojos a su compañero- tome y estas son las colas que debe de poner.

-seguro que son un juguete hum, esto mas bien parecen hojas hum.

-si usted no se preocupe sempai .

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos el rubio , cuando el rechinido del pato de hule se hizo escuchar junto con una caída, bastante estruendosa.

-Tobi , por que dejaste el jodido pato de hule por donde voy a pasar carajo hum-

El rubio realmente se había enojado y aun mas viendo que se cayo dentro de un gran charco de lodo

-ah y para colmo Kakuzu no pago el agua hum, a ver tu torpe-refiriéndose a Tobi.

-Si sempai???

-Donde ahí un rio por aquí cerca hum

-Emm… creo… que…. Por… haya

_-(Maldito Tobi hum)_

Una vez ya en el rio , el ojiazul se comenzó a quitar su capa Akatsuki, junto con su polera , dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y una deliciosa piel blanca

-Ahora si es hora de divertirse – y detrás de Deidara apareció Tobi con una voz mas profunda y elegante (kukuku)

El rubio solamente se quedo como estatua al escuchar al pelinegro y mas cuando este también se comenzó a quitar su capa también, el delicado ostro de Deidara se torno nuevamente rojo, pero esta vez no era por enojo… .

Ese día Deidara aprendió, que jamás volvería a jugar "pon le las colas al Kyūbi" y menos si Tobi estaba presente

Fin

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Como les pareció? n:_:n

Ahora si explikre por q no eh actualizado las pesadillas de los Akatsuki, es que , cuando pensaba en una idea para una pesadilla esta idea se me vino a la mente y no la podía sakr, estuv a si por 2 dias , y termine escribiéndola , a ver si ahora si se me bien una idea para la pesadilla siguiente n:_:n.

Les revelare de quien es la siguiente pesadilla (Tambores):

Tobi "the good boy"!!!

Ahora si ya es todo. Muxas gracias por leer ^_^ y si pueden dejen un review( si no pues no u:_:u)

Saaaaaaayoooooooo, cuídense.


End file.
